


Second Shoe

by yue_darkwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just remember Amy Pond AKA the kitsune that saved Sam, M/M, Not really., and Dean killed her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_darkwings/pseuds/yue_darkwings
Summary: The Winchesters were always waiting for the second shoe to drop, one way or another. However, after all that shit they’ve been through, Sam never expected his second shoe to be called ‘Dean’. Needless to say, he was wrong.





	

“Liar!” – Sam raged as he paced around the room, hands alternating between tugging at his hair and strangling the air – “That coward, hypocrite, two faced son of a bi-“

“Sam! He’s your brother!”

“He deserves that!” – the hunter hissed.

“But you mother doesn’t. “

That was enough to make Sam pause, rage turning to shame as he lowered his head.

“Sorry.” – he said at last – “It’s just…”

“He hurt you. I know.”

Sam turned around, eyes falling on the other side of the room. Was anyone else to look too, he or she would see nothing, just the molded wallpaper of a crappy motel.

But Sam saw more. He saw a man some good years older than himself, with a worn out face that once was surely handsome but now only looked tired.

He saw eyes of frozen blue, the same unchanging color from the first time. It’s what caught Sam back then and what the hunter continued to fall for time and time again.

“He did more than just hurt me.” – Sam sighed, finally sitting on the bed, his tired legs letting clear he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. Now that the rage had finally subsided the hurt was emerging, bringing bitter tears to his eyes – “He lied to me. I opened my heart and begged Lucifer. I _begged_ Dean to let Amy go and he looked right into my eyes and said he would.”

“Sammy.” – Lucifer sighed, sitting beside the hunter, hand hovering near Sam’s shoulder but not touching –“ I know it hurts. Trust me, I felt the same about Michael. But you need to calm down. Rage will only lead you to a mistake and if the Leviathans catch scent of you again-“

“Damn it, Luci! I can take care of myself!” – Sam snapped, slapping the hand away as a reflex.

Only to have the archangel disappear, the illusion broken.

“Luci?” – eyes wide, Sam started to look around, tears finally rolling down – “Luci, please! I didn’t mean it!”

“I know.” – Lucifer answered, reappearing on a distant corner of the room – “It’s okay, Sam. “

“No, it’s not.” – the hunter curled on himself, not bothering to try and hide his tears. They were long past that – “I-it’s getting harder for you. I can tell.”

“We knew it would.” – the archangel sighed, approaching again but remaining out of arms range – “Your mind is too bright to be confused for so long.”

Sam let out a chuckle that sounded two thirds sob.

“The dumb always have more fun, don’t they? “

“Now, now, Sammy. We both know dumb is not my type.” – Lucifer smirked.

“Yeah. You’re into nerds. “

“I prefer intellectually superior. “

“Course you do.” – the hunter cracked a smile.

“There you go. Was it so hard?” – the archangel’s smirk faded to a soft smile – “You’ll get through this, Sam. You always do.”

“I know.” – Sam sighed – “I just don’t want to do it alone. “

“You’re not alone. Dean will come around.”

“Do I want him to? “

“Sam…” – Lucifer raised his hand but held back, knowing full well how pointless the gesture would be – “You know I can’t stay forever. I’ll use every millisecond I have but one day you won’t see me anymore and you’ll need Dean to keep you going.”

“I could try on my own.” – Sam spoke in a frail, hopeless voice – “Or I could try to be with you.”

Blue eyes narrowed.

“We talked about this, Sam. If you die before your time, my reaper may not be able to collect your soul. It may end up in Heaven or even lost forever.”

“I wasn’t talking about that.” – the hunter tried to emend.

“Liar.” – Lucifer crossed his arms, staring down at the human with a mixture of anger and hurt.

“Fine. I wasn’t thinking just about that.” – Sam relented, feeling ashamed yet not enough to change the subject – “There’s something I need to try.”

Not waiting for the question, Sam reached for his bag – left forgotten on the bed since he started to pace God knows how long ago – retrieving from it three rings clustered together.

“Sam…I…” – the archangel whispered, eyes wide.

“Please.” – the hunter cut in, new tears forming on the still red eyes – “I know we discussed this before but I have to try. And it’s not just for me either. We can’t stop the Leviathans on our own.”

“You’ll find a way.”

“When?” – Sam questioned, and it would be harsh if he still had the strength to do so – “When all other hunters are dead? When half the world got eaten? When will we stop them, Lucifer? Cause right now I don’t feel like we will.”

Silence fell heavy between them. It was an old idea, a fantasy given too much thought. They had imagined how it would be a couple times, when Sam’s mind was still confused enough to focus on Lucifer for hours at a time. They would open the Cage, Lucifer would get out and they would run away together, finding some nameless town in the middle of nowhere to settle down and live their lives in peace.

But reality couldn’t be avoided. And reality means, among other minor things, a very pissed Michael running rampant on Earth and some messy, catastrophic attempt to restart the apocalypse, which could or could not include the Leviathans.

Sam took a deep breath. Getting up, he approached the archangel with the utmost care, gaining every inch he could until finally his eyes were only an inch away from the frozen blue orbs.

“I need you.” – Sam declared, heart exposed and bleeding for everyone to see – “Be it to die or to start over, I need you, Lucifer.”

The archangel couldn’t deny the request. It was obvious from the way his eyes melted, showing nothing but the brightest and purest love. No matter what or how hard, in the end there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Sam.

Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t make some demands.

“Promise me you won’t blame yourself.” – Lucifer spoke, heart as open and as bleeding as his human counterpart – “No matter what happens, even if the whole Earth is blown up, you swear to me now, Samuel Winchester, you won’t blame yourself for anything.”

“I’ll try my hardest.” – Sam spoke, ashamed yet still looking into the archangel’s eyes. It was the most he could compromise, the farther he could go without risk of lying.

And Lucifer knew that. He knew Sam would always worry and try to save the world. It was who he was. A hero few had the honor to meet and even fewer gave the due value.

It was part of the reason he fell for him.

Lucifer sighed.

“I’ll try jumble your mind a little bit. See if I can get us some time.” – he spoke in a tired, apologetic voice – “I’m sorry but that will probably get you anxious like hell. No pun intended.”

“It’s fine.” – Sam smiled a bit, his own mind racing with all the preparations he would need to take care.

“Even if the meat hooks and chains come back?”

Sam shivered. He couldn’t help it. The visions had been so real…Even the knowledge Lucifer would never do such a thing had not been enough to stop them. But they were talking about peace and freedom and being together. All the rest paled in comparison to the perfection of their union.

“I can take it. Even if I have to hear ‘Stairway to Heaven’ on a loop.”

This time Lucifer smiled a bit.

“I’ll wait as close to the door as I can.” – the archangel promised – “Just…don’t blame me if humanity gets toasted in the end.”

“Luci, my brother just epic failed me. My faith in humanity is probably as big as yours by now.”

“Liar.” – Lucifer accused softly, his image fading at the edges – “See you soon, Sammy.”

“Soon.” – Sam agreed. Then he was alone.

But not for long, he remembered himself, rings pressed firmly in one hand.

Not for long.

-x-

Dean couldn’t understand it.

It started with a good dream, and Dean never had good dreams. Wet dreams, sure. Nightmares, by the gallons. But never old fashioned, nostalgic dreams.

Yet that’s exactly what he dreamed about. He and Sammy, nothing but two kids going to see some fireworks.

Had that been all, Dean would have been intrigued, but not much.

However, he also woke to literally a ton of messages, all from Bobby. Fearing the man could be in trouble, Dean didn’t even bothered checking them, calling back instead. He was dressed and ready for a war before the call was even completed.

The big surprise, however, was to hear everything was fine. No, not fine. Great. Wonderful.

Perfect.

Because the Leviathans were gone.

Dean had asked for an explanation, squeezing every bit of information he could. When Bobby ran dry he called some other hunter. And another. And another. They all said pretty much the same: the Leviathans they were stalking or running from, even the few captured, were gone. On the papers, the only news was about strange attackers that seemed to disappear right in front of their victims.

But it was too good to be true. There was a second shoe somewhere, waiting to drop on their heads when they less expected, so Dean remained vigilant. He kept on hunting, kept on searching, desperate for any lead he could find.

However, as the months piled in, even Dean had to admit that maybe the Leviathans were gone. Maybe, some higher being took pity on them for once and decided to clean up the mess.

So Dean focused on his second, biggest priority. Namely: find Sammy.

It was hard, though. Harder than it ever was. Dean drove far and wide, trying to remember any place that could hold meaning to his brother, anything that could be special but he always ended up empty handed. Bobby wasn’t of much help either, claiming it was Dean’s fault to begin with.

“How the hell do you even know what happened between Sam and I?” – Dean had questioned one night after another call that bared no news of his baby brother.

“Idjit! I had a dream.” – was all Bobby said before ending the call. He hadn’t picked up since.

Dream…Somehow the word left a bitter taste on his mouth. But there was nothing he could do about it so he pushed on, searching every corner, every tiny city that wasn’t even on the maps. He even considered taking a plane, wondering if Sam had been so desperate he fled the country, thinking fear would keep Dean from following.

Then, finally, after nearly a year and a half of search, Dean finally found him. In some nameless town two states after nowhere.

It was completely by chance, the odds far worse than any lottery. Still, as Dean left the impala to stretch his legs a bit, he saw: on a small bakery just across the street, opening the door for some old lady to get out, was his long lost brother.

Dean’s heart stopped. Here he was, after nearly two years, and he had finally found his baby brother. He couldn’t believe it! He didn’t even stop to lock baby properly, he just slammed the door and run. He called out, waving like a madman but Sam didn’t see him and entered the bakery again.

Dean had maybe five seconds to ponder if he should greet his brother with a hug or a punch when he reached the bakery’s door. However, all plans were cast away when he looked through the glass panels and saw Sam smiling, happy and carefree as he spoke, gesticulating to another person close to him. A second later Sam’s smile escalated to a full blow laugh.

Perfect. It was simply perfect.

Forcing himself to take action less he started to weep like some proud mom, Dean grabbed the door handle, ready to jump in and bask in the reunion of the famous Winchester brothers.

But that was before Dean noticed the man filling a shelf next to Sam. Before he noticed Sam reaching out, fingers combing the stranger’s short blond hair.

More importantly, it was before the man grabbed Sam by the hips and pulled him to a slow, long kiss.

And Sam responded. Closing his eyes, fingers now buried in the short blond locks, Sam let himself go, practically melting against the other man.

Dean didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t even know if he should enter. Sure, he was happy to see his brother, but to find him in the arms of someone – another male no less – was more than a little shocking. It was almost insane! Since when he had a gay brother?

Dean was about to do something – and most likely regret it – when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning sharply, he was halfway through a glare when he saw a kid around twelve.

“You’re in the way.” – the kid stated, with a small glare of his own.

Dean blinked than looked back inside. Yep, still kissing.

“Sorry, kid. I don’t think-“

“What? You’re homophobic or something?” – the kid cast one look inside the bakery and shrugged – “They do that all the time. If you don’t like it, better stay away from our Stairway.”

“Stairway?” – Dean questioned, mind desperate to hold on into something that wasn’t his brother’s new found sexuality.

The kid gave him a look that clearly said Dean was dumb before pointing up. The hunter took a step back, neck cranking up and sure enough, there was a blue sign with the name ‘Stairway to Heaven’ written in white cursive letters right over the door.

“Oh.” – was all he could muster.

The kid just rolled his eyes before going to the door. He laid a hand on the handle, ready to go in, then seemed to reconsider and stopped.

Dean was about to ask what was wrong when the kid turned just a little, just enough so he could glare with fox-like eyes.

“Just so you know, the only reason I won’t kill you now is because Sam still likes you.” – the kid said, his voice filled with an old, cold rage that should be impossible for someone so young – “But if you hurt my new family, I won’t hesitate.”

And with that the kid entered, a small bell shimmering from somewhere inside. Shocked, Dean followed him with his eyes, only to have his whole body freezing at the sight that greeted him.

Because the kiss had finally ended and now Sam was staring straight at him. There were no smiles, no greetings of any kind. Instead Sam just stood there, staring in that way that made painfully clear Dean shouldn’t be there.

And beside Sam…with an arm still around his brother and the same kind of stare was…

Dean took a slow step back. Then another and another. Then he finally turned tail and run.

-x-

“Not fair. Why he ran from you and not from me?” – the kid pouted, arms crossed.

“You realize Lucifer is known as the Devil, right Jacob?” – Sam pointed out, still tense at the sudden visit from the past. It had been a while, the wounds somewhat closed and forgotten, but Sam still wasn’t comfortable with meeting his brother again. Especially now, when his life had changed so much.

“I don’t know, Sammy. Seems to me he was running from you.” – Lucifer teased with a smirk before giving Sam a peck in the cheek – “Now come on, baby. There’s bread to bake and I bet someone here is hungry.”

Sam smiled, relaxing against the angel. He was fine. Lucifer and Jacob were fine. Their life would go on. Sure, Dean was bound to return but Sam would cross that bridge when it came, not sooner. Besides, there wasn’t much that could go wrong when one had the brightest of all archangels on his side, right? So he let himself soak on the happiness they had found in each other.

Life went on in their little Stairway to Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it’s three in the morning. Cheesy endings are pretty much unavoidable at this hour. Jacob was a last minute addiction and I’m not sure if I should regret it or not. I’m also sorry for any mistakes. They can be (mostly) blamed on sleep deprivation.


End file.
